Obsessed
by ec.blaiseluver
Summary: Hermione's been dating Harry since third year, but now that shes getting to know Blaise who's she gonna choose. The boy shes loved since their third year, or the boy whose loved her since their first? Hermione is PUREBLOODED.
1. Midnight Jitters

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

"Ugh, we go back to school tomorrow!" Hermione exclaimed in her bedroom as her and Daphne read through their school books. Hermione turned so that way she was laying on her belly.

"I don't know why you're worrying, you are the luckiest person alive, I mean you are Head Girl, a prefect, dating Harry Potter, and my bestfriend." Daphne said with a grin on her lips. Hermione cracked a smile and looked at her long time friend. "I just wish they put us in the same house, I don't how I ended up in Slytherin and you in Gryffindor, its completely fucked up." She continued.

"Daphne, this year doesn't matter though, you can always come up to my dorm whenever you want, and have sleepovers like before. This time its better, we won't have Lavender or Parvati to ruin it. It will just be me, you and whoever the Head Boy is." Hermione replied trying to make her friend feel better about the house seperation.

"I heard its Malfoy, wouldn't that be a walk in the park." Sarcasm leaving Daphne's voice.

Both girls broke out laughing. It was close to midnight, soon they would be at platform 9 3/4 sitting in different sides of the train. "Hermione, what would it be like if we did end up in the same house?" Daphne whispered several minutes later. Her eyes were falling closed, and a smile formed on her lips and she dozed off.

"Daph, if we were in the same house then we would be more than bestfriends, more than the sisters we already are, we'd go through everything together, in the same room, not out in the courtyard, or in class, we'd be together all the time, inseperatable, and I would have made sure you never dated Malfoy, and he wouldn't have broken your heart. I would be there for you every step of the way. Daph, you're my bestfriend and if I ever lost you I'd go mad hysterically, I love you Daphne, my sister." Hermione whispered back, lying her head down on her arms and drifted into a good night's sleep.

Little did Hermione know, Daphne was still awake, awaiting her friend's response. She looked up and said good night to Hermione and for real this time, went to sleep. As the two girls slept, someone else in the neighborhood was still awake.

Blaise Zabini lived 5 houses down Daphne's home. When Hermione went home to her family for holidays, Blaise and Daphne would hook up and hang out together. Christmas was their favorite holiday together, the only one they really went home for. They spent exchanging gifts and drinking hot chocolate, or in Blaise's case, coffee. Daphne was the only other person who knew about Blaise's secret obsession over Hermione. The other person who knew was Theodore Nott, Blaise's best mate.

Blaise sat in his room, thinking of a way to approach Hermione. He knew she was dating Potter, which is why hes hated Potter for so long. He knew they would end up together, they were perfect. They were close since their first year at Hogwarts, and it killed Blaise to watch Potter kiss Hermione, and hold her hand to class, or just staring at her. Hermione was suppose to belong to Blaise, she didn't even know he existed.

He knew that second he thought of her that she was 5 houses down at Daphne's, just like the years before. The day before school began, her and Daphne got together and prepared for the upcoming year at Hogwarts.

Blaise couldn't take it, he took floo powder in his hand stood in the flame's of his fireplace and yelled, "Theo's house." Green flames erupted around his body and soon he arrived in the sitting room of his best mate's home.

"Blaise, dear, so nice to see you again, Theo is in his room getting ready." Mrs. Nott said to me after giving me one of her hugs.

Blaise walked down the familiar hallway, his second home, or his first. Blaise was here more than he am at his own home. He became nostalgic, remembering running down this exact hall when he was a little boy, dancing in his underwear with Theo. Blaise knocked on the 5th door on the left side of the long hallway.

"Come in, Blaise." Theo's voice low from the other end of the door.

I walked in, and there Theo was setting his things down on his bed, organising it. Blaise had already finished getting ready, so he watch his bestfriend continue what he was doing.

"More Hermione problems, lad?" Theo questioned me. Of course he knew why Blaise was here, Blaise usually came to talk to him about her. He knew Hermione very well, she was his first cousin. They were so close, she was here almost as much as Blaise was.

"Why is it that everytime I come here you expect it to be about Hermione, eh?" Blaise asked even though he was there to talk about Hermione.

Theo thought for a second, "Blaise you're my best mate, I know you better than you know yourself probably, if you want to speak to my cousin so badly, just get the fucking nerve to talk to her, its not that hard."

"Easy for you to say, shes your cousin, you can't have sexual thoughts about her." Blause looked around, he just realised he said that out loud. He turned a bright red, hardly noticable because of his skin color.

Theo shrieked, "I don't want scary images of my cousin in my mind!"

Blaise chuckled, he wanted to talk to Hermione, but before he could do that he needed to get rid of the problem.

"Theo, you see, I have a problem, theres this one boy whos getting in my way with being with Hermione. I want you to stop the chance of them to continue dating this school year. Its the least you can do since you won't talk to her about me." He stated matter of factly.

Theo gave smirk, "my friend, Hermione is deeply in love with Potter, they've been together since 3rd year. You've loved her since our first year at Hogwarts. You never spoke up, never tried to get noticed. She only knows you as the guy who took most of his time to be with me. So tomorrow when you see her in the train, don't get too egotistic if she ends up ignoring you. For a fact, I know that my dear innocent cousin has been sleeping with Potter this whole summer. I also know that you are Head Boy, and she is Head Girl. The heads share a room. Let her catch you shirtless, bring home other girls. Do anything in your power to make her dump Potter."

Blaise looked at Theo like everything he said was nonsense. Hurt, jealousy, and anger were shown on his face. Hermione, the girl hes been crazy about since their first year, was sleeping with Potter. He wanted to strangle Harry until Hermione begged him to stop. Bribed him, saying that if he let Harry live, she'd love Blaise, not Harry anymore.

Blaise smiled to himself, glanced over at Theo, and said, "you're right Theo, I can do this my way." and with that Blaise was out the door, heading home to plot on a way to get Hermione to fall in love with him this year.

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**


	2. Harder

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

Hermione and Daphne went their seperate ways on the train. Hermione sat with Harry, Ron, and Lavender. Daphne sat with Draco, Theo, and Blaise. Draco didn't know about Blaise's obsession, so there was no talking of Hermione in that part of the train.

In Hermione's part she was holding Harry's hand looking at the view. She loved being with Harry almost as much as she loved being with Daphne. She never felt awkward being with him, she loved him, she loved the sex just as much.

"Would you excuse me, I'm going to the loo." With a kiss and a wink to Harry, she walked out of small room(Sorry, I dont know what its called.) Hary followed suit, saying he needed it as well. Ron and Lavender found this an advantage, and Ron started to snog her senseless.

Harry came near the door to the loo, and he was pulled in by an unknown hand.

"God, you know how hard its been, we haven't had sex for weeks, three at the most." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.

"I know, love, I've been suffering just as much." He kissed her trailling it down her body. He carried her up so she was sitting on the sink, and removed her knickers. Hermione un-zipped his pants and removed his erection from his trousers.

Before he entered her, Hermione placed a silencing charm around the loo, making it less obvious to what they were engaging on.

He entered her slowly, teasing his way in. Harry knew how much Hermione loved how it felt. He thrust in his whole self and heard her low moan.

He began thrusting in and out, watching her face closely.

"Fuck Mione, you're so damn tight." He said feeling her walls close over his cock.

They were at it for a few minutes, she lost herself and blew. He loved how it felt and exploded too.

Harry slid his cock out of her and helped her look alittle more presentable. They walked out hand in hand back to Ron and Lavender.

As they began to sit in their cabin (thats what I am going to call it from now on, back to the story...) Ms. Mcgonagall came into the cabin looking for Hermione.

"Hermione, dear, you and Harry are requested at the Head Cabin to discuss this school you with the Head Boy and other Prefects." Hermione and Harry got back up, walking behind Ms. Mcgonagall, not holding hands afraid of being caught.

As Hermione stepped into the cabin, Blaise's eyes sparkled and a smile spread across his gorgeous lips. All signs of happiness washed away as he saw Harry walk in right after her.

"Well, Hermione, I didn't expect you to be Head Girl," Blaise said looking up from his seat.

"Umm, you're Blaise, right? Well, I'll take it you're Head Boy. What you just said about not expecting me to be Head Girl I'll take as a compliment." She turned to Harry, the love of her life. "Oh, Blaise, you know Harry right? Harry, love, this is Blaise, he will be my dorm mate." Hermione said glancing at Harry.

Harry glared at Blaise for a second then recomposed his face, sticking out his hand to Blaise, while the other went around her waist. Blaise took Harry's hand, shook it shortly, and went back to staring at Hermione.

She looked so much better, not that she didn't look good before. She had the same brown hair, only less curly and much more beautiful against her face. Her eyes still brown, and still perfect. It was when he looked at her body he started to last for her. She was much more curvy, there was more on her chest and on her back side, she still had long legs, but was still the same height as before.

"Blaise, Hermione's head is up there." Harry said, glaring at Blaise longer this time. Hermione kissed him right below his ear and whispered something and he seemed to ease up a bit.

After a few minutes the conversation they all gathered for was over. Harry got up pulling Hermione up with him. He smiled at her and whispered seductively in her ear,"remember love you promised."

Blaise heard him say this to her and wondered what they were refering to.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as soon as Ms. McGonagall was out of the cabin and kissed him hard.

She grabbed her arse, and began to lift her so her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Blaise coughed, trying to make his presence noticed. Hermione turned to Blaise, and said, "this is really awkward, do you mind stepping out for a few minutes, you can come back in an hour or so."

Blaise was furious, he opened the cabin door and walked to the Slytherin side.

Theo was the first to notice Blaise's attitude, then Daphne.

"Blaise, mate, what's wrong?" asked Theo as he stared at Blaise.

"I don't want to talk about it..." He replied back after a couple of minutes.

"Its about Hermione, thats his Hermione voice." Daphne stated looking at Blaise.

"What happened, Blaise?" Theo questioned his friend.

"I was in the cabin with Hermione and Potter, and as soon as Mcgonagall was out they were already getting ready for sex. Seriously it seemed as if I wasn't even there. She wrapped her arms around his neck, he grabbed her arse and started lifting her so her legs were wrapped around him. Right when he was gonna push her down on the seat, I coughed, and shes all 'come back in an hour or so.' And I walk out stomping." Blaise replied coldly.

"Ha, you saw the love of your life getting ready to fuck the love of her life!" Theo burst out laughing.

Daphne punched Theo and took Blaise's hand, "Its okay, its not like you stayed for the whole thing. That would have been awkward. I mean watching Harry thrust into her, and her constant screaming his name and not yours, thats harsh."

Blaise put his head in his hands.

"Daphne, that didn't help one bit!" Theo said.

"I thought it would make him laugh, its not like I meant it like that." She grumbled.

Theo looked at Blaise, "I mean I've heard her having sex and seriously she doesn't scream 'Harry', its more like 'Fuck me harder, harder, harder, dammit I'm gonna cum.'" Theo said mocking his favorite cousin.

Blasie and Daphne looked at Theo.

"Where'd you hear that?" Daphne asked.

"Last month, she was staying at the lake house with me, Harry stopped by for the weekend. Since it was only us two in the whole house she didn't feel like putting a silencing charm." Theo licked his lips and continued. "It was really hot listening, even if we are related."

Blaise got up and walked back to the Head cabin, before he went in he knocked, the blinds were down.

"Just a moment." He heard and it continued. "Right there, uhh."

"Hermione, open up, its me Blaise, I was told to come here and speak to you privately about being Head."

"Ohh, okay, if you could wait one second." He heard again.

Inside Harry was helping Hermione pull her skirt on.

"Love, we can continue tonight, in my dorm, it will only be you and me, and Blaise, nothing to worry about." Hermione said kissing him.

"I know, I wish we had more time, I guess I'll see you at dinner." And with that Harry was out of the Head cabin and walking back to where Ron and Lavender were.

Blaise watched Harry leave and walked inside.

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**


	3. Four times actually

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

"Um, please tell me you didn't hear anything." Hermione said blushing.

Blaise cracked a grin, "I only heard 'Ohh, right there,' but don't worry, I think I'm the only one who heard."

"You wanted to talk about being Head?" She asked licking her lips.

The way her tongue swept over her lips made Blaise a little tight in his trousers.

He thought for a second.

"Ohh, no, I just said that to talk to you." He said looking at her, trying to see inside her, see how she felt about him.

Hermione glared at Blaise, put her hands on her skirt and began to straighten it. "You made me chase out my boyfriend, in the middle of sex, I might add, right when he was getting better to talk to me?" She didn't seem scared to say it out loud, it was only them.

"I wanted to get to know you, I mean we will be technically living with each other for the next year." He replied.

Glaring Hermione asked, "What do you want to know, Mr. Zabini?" She said his last name so seductively, Blaise knew he was growing in his pants. Just being with her made him hard.

"Um, what made you choose Potter, out of all the boys at Hogwarts, the ones who would do anything to be with you, you chose Potter, why?"

"Harry is my boyfriend, the man I love, but hes more than a lover to me, hes my best friend. He was always there for me. If I didn't have Harry I wouldn't have love. I don't know, when I'm with him the world feels less populated. It always feels as if its only us two. When I look into his eyes I don't see lust, like what I see in your eyes, I see forever, something I'm willing to go through for him." She finished and Blaise found himself in a situation where he wanted to kill Harry!

"Wow, thats deep, four years of being with someone and you're more than in love." Blaise murmured.

Hermione just nodded.

"Can I ask you a question of wise Zabini?" Hermione asked ready to pop her question.

"Go ahead, its not like I have anything to hide." He answered back.

"Why is it the very sight of me makes you hard, when I lick my lips, or play with my hair, when I run my hands over my body, all of it, why does it, no, why do I make you so turned on?" Now that he needed to hide.

"Any sexy girl makes me hard." He said simply.

She nodded again. As she looked out the window she could see Hogwarts and got up.

"I best be leaving, I want to be able to snog Harry senseless before we get out." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the cabin.

He too followed suit, only going the other direction, his hand firmly on his cheek.

"Blaise, mate, what's up with the hand?" Theo asked curiously.

"Your cousin kissed me, I don't want the feeling of it to go away."

"So did you walk in on her and Potter?" Theo asked another question.

Blaise looked down and smiled.

"They were in the middle of it, and I told her we needed to talk about school shit, so they ended early." He replied.

Daphne punched Blaise, making her presence noticable.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LET HER HAVE SOME FUCKING FUN, YOU GIT!" Daphne shrieked at Blaise.

"Because from what I heard, her and Potter had a little fun a few hours after we boarded. It was in the loo." Blaise pointed out.

Theo laughed out loud.

"My baby cousin is finally growing up. Becoming more like me everyday. Hey Blaise, can I stay in your room tonight? I was thinking about talking to my little innocent cousin soon anyway." He said.

"Sure, stay. I doubt you'll be getting any talking done. I heard her tell Harry to come up to finish what I interrupted." Blaise frowned.

Daphne smiled, "thats my girl."

They pulled to a stop meaning the train had finally gotten to its destination.

Theo walked out, hoping to get to Hermione before she got on the platform. There she was, her perfect self. Long tan legs, Curvy in more places than before, and hair flowing past her shoulders. Yet she was still short. Short like 5'2" short.

Theo bumped into her on purpose making her almost fall and hit her head. He grabbed her arm right before she could hurt herself and hoisted her up. She glared at him and pushed him back.

"Why'd you do that?! You're such a fuck-head!" She said sticking her tongue out.

"I'd keep my tongue in my mouth if I were you, there are just too many boys eager to put it in there mouths." He commented.

She hugged him and said, "does your friend Blaise fancy me?"

"Why you? He could have any girl he wanted, why would he choose you, there are way prettier girls." She snorted.

"That doesn't answer my question Theo, does he fancy me?" She asked again making it clear.

"No, he does not." He took her bag seeing her struggle to get it on her shoulder.

She rubbed her shoulder and mumbled a thanks.

They walked into the Great Hall, they went their seperate ways.

Blaise looked at Theo and what he had in his hands.

"Is that Granger's bag?" Blaise asked as he looked at the bag on Theo's shoulder.

"Oh, I guess it is, I better go return it." He began to stalk off towards her table.

He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist hugging her so tight, she was off the ground.

"THEODORE ANTHONY NOTT PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Hermione yelled at him.

He dropped her and put her bag on the table.

"You forgot to take this, thought I should return it, instead of letting one of your stalkers keep it." He replied walking back to his table.

Hermione grabbed her bag, turning to Harry giving him a wink, and walked out of the Great Hall after being introduced as Head Girl. Harry followed suit as she walked to her portrait.

Hermione said her password, the one she created and gave Blaise a copy of, which was "Firewhiskey." She didn't know why she made that the password, it just stood out to her, it was one of Harry's favorite drinks when he and Sirius spent time together.

She waited for Harry, and he finally came in. He kissed her cheek, unbuttoning her shirt.

"Maybe we should wait till we get upstairs, never know when a teacher might come in." Hermione whispered huskily.

He carried her upstairs, closing the door behind him.

**TWO HOURS LATER!**

"How come I haven't seen her since she left the Great Hall?!" Blaise asked Theo as they sat in the common room of the Head dorm.

"Maybe shes in the library, she loves that place." Theo replied simply.

As Blaise paced he heard Hermione's door open and here she came strooling down in a black lacy bra and spandex shorts. Blaise couldn't keep his eyes off of her, she looked too sexy.

"Hi Blaise, Theo." She went to the common room beginning to sit in Theo's lap. He pushed her off and she scoffed and sat beside him.

Theo looked his cousin head to toe. "You look tired, been busy with Potter lately?" Theo commented.

"Yeah, hes upstairs in the room, I was just coming down to see if there was someone here, we heard the door open and I was making sure it wasn't Dumbledore or worst, Ms. Mcgonagall." She got up and grabbed a shirt from her luggage which was still by the door.

Blaise frowned at the lack of skin showing now but composed his face at the thought of Harry being upstairs.

Harry came tumbling down in his boxers. Hermione walked over to him running her hands over his chest as she kissed his neck.

Blaise coughed, and Theo chuckled.

"Haven't you two had enough of each other, I mean what? 5 times today?" Theo questioned.

"Actually it was 4, you seriously need to get your details straightened out." Hermione responded.

"Dear, I think I'm gonna go back to Gryffindor tower tonight, isn't Daphne staying with you? I don't want to be the only guy locked in your room." And with a kiss to her lips, a really long kiss Blaise thought, he left.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later, Hermione opened it to see Daphne, of course.

"Hermione, you remember that muggle game, poker? Well, I want to play a game like that but not really like that. Only with chess, can we?" Daphne begged, and when she was absolutely sure Hermione wasn't looking winked at Blaise.

"Sure, lets play. Did you bring a board?" Hermione looked for Daphne's board but couldn't find it, maybe it was in her pocket.

Daphne pulled it out and placed it on the table.

"The rules are simple, if you lose a piece then you strip clothing, until you're in nothing, maybe." She put on more clothes so that way there were hardly any chances of her getting naked.

Hermione did the same, pulling on her robes and 3 pairs of socks.

"The fun part is, your partner removes it for you." And with that Daphne was fully dressed.

Hermione was paired with Blaise, while Daphne was paired with Theo.

Hermione moved a pon foward and it died just as easily as it got there.

Blaise got up from his seat and came over to Hermione, getting on his knees and...

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**


	4. Pillowfights,makingout,and firewhiskey?

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

(Last Chapter: Blaise got up from his seat and came over to Hermione, getting on his knees and...)

"Hermione, you need to let me remove your shoes, its part of the game." Blaise tried to reason.

"Fine, but thats all you'll be taking off, I'll take off the rest myself, I'm not handicap." He ignored her and removed her shoes massaging her feet, watching her face closely.

"Blaise, go back to your seat so we can continue the game." He watched her as she began to flex her feet, stood up, and sat down again.

.....they stripped and Hermione won the game.

Hermione was left in one pair of socks, her black lace bra again, and a thong. Blaise was left in his boxers, his boner showing obviously. Daphne was no longer in her bra, she didn't put on enough clothing. Same goes to Theo who was only left in a pair of socks.

"I think we should put our clothes back on, this is really, um, uncomfortable." Theo suggested grabbing his pants.

Hermione laughed, Blaise smirked, and Daphne flushed.

They got dressed, Daphne and Hermione greeted the boys goodnight and walked up to bed.

"I am so embarrassed, I don't want Theo to see me naked ever again!" Daphne shrieked on my bed.

Hermione chuckled, "At least you're not flat chested."

Daphne threw her pillow, and Hermione threw one back.

Blaise could hear their laughing so decided to check it out. He walked through the joint bathroom and opened her door slightly. What he saw gave him an erection, a big one. On the bed was Hermione breathing hard, still in her bra but now she had pants on. Daphne was positioned above her, smiling down at her bestfriend. Hermione grabbed the closest pillow and threw it at the back of Daphne's head. Everything about that moment turned Blaise on. The way Hermione straddled herself over Daphne, or the way Daphne would pull on Hermione's shorts, or how this very second, Hermione and Daphne were making out.

_HERMIONE AND DAPHNE MAKING OUT!_ Blaise thought, feeling his trousers tighten even more around his erection.

They stopped and giggled, Blaise calmed down enough to close the door and go back to Theo.

The second Blaise came in through the door, Theo looked him head to toe. His eyes landed on Blaise's pants. Theo laughed at the top of his lungs, his face was red with laughter.

"What happened to you, see my cousin fully naked?" Theo said chuckling still.

"No, almost better, I saw her making out with Daphne! The two fucking sexiest girls at our school having a pillow fight and making out!" Blaise exclaimed, practically screaming it, but not enough for Hermione and Daphne to hear.

Theo stopped laughing and said, "bestfriends always make out, or the girl ones at least, it just proves how comfortable with each other they are."

"I don't really care, it was probably the most erotic thing I have ever seen!" Blaise shouted once more.

Theo laughed again, "are you sure? I mean, you haven't seen my cousin naked yet."

Blaise stared wide-eyed at Theo.

"And you have?" He asked, his heart beating 160 beats a minute.

"Of course I have, on family gatherings she always gets so drunk, she strips to nothing. Its hilarious, I'm sure you would've enjoyed it."

Blaise's eyes were bigger than ever before.

The girls were laughing again, but louder and closer...

Blaise and Theo looked at the door to see Hermione in her bra and shorts, and Daphne in her tank top and knickers.

"Did you see Blaise when he saw us making out, priceless!" Daphne said in-between her laughs.

"Or Theo's explaining face when Blaise told him why he was panicing..." Hermione said through her laughs.

Blaise was flushed, the girls probably heard everything he said, it was like he was wearing a hat that said IDIOT!

"I found some firewhiskey in my bag, wanna have a drinking contest?" Daphne asked Hermione.

Hermione thought for a second before answering, "I would love too, and since Theo shared my secret about drinking, I'll share his. There was this one time at a family gathering when we were both drunk, I was stripping, but he was seriously like, 100 percent seriously, trying on all my clothes, and talking about how sexy he was." The whole room erupted in laughter.

"HA HA, I was sexy, I am sexy!" Theo said back.

The girls were laughing even more, but Blaise coughed.

"So, are we gonna have that drinking contest?" Blaise ignorantly asked.

"Yeah, lets party!" Hermione said taking the fire whiskey from Daphne.

Blaise liked the idea of playing, but him drunk was definitely worst. When he gets drunk he confesses anything and everything...

"On second thought I think I'm not gonna play, I have to write a letter to Rebecca." Blaise cleared.

Hermione's face dropped, but she composed it, "Oh okay, but when you feel like it we'll be downstairs stripping or playing dress up." All of them ran out the door.

Blaise pulled out a parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Dear Rebecca,  
The summer was great, but I lost the attraction.  
You were a great lay, but I think thats all you were to me.  
I hope you find someone who won't use you for sex.  
I'll see you next summer, maybe.  
Love, or I hope you don't love me...  
**Blaise Zabini**_

He sent it off to Rebecca, his summer fling, and layed down on him bed thinking of Hermione.

I always loved her, how did Potter get her? How come I don't have the fucking guts to tell her I love her?

"Hermione Granger, I loved you from the moment I met you." He mumbled to himself in his bed, knowing how true it was.

There Hermione stood at his door, looking at him through the open door, listening to him say he loved her. Hermione's face was more than shocked.

_ How did Blaise love me, we haven't even known each other long enough to say we love each other!_ She thought to herself as she ran back downstairs.

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**


	5. Class distraction

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

(...The next day)

Hermione woke up a quarter past seven with an outrageous headache. _Damn alcohol_, she cursed under her breath. She got up, grabbed a towel, and sprinted for the shower. She locked the door from Blaise's side so he couldn't came in while she was getting ready.

Last night was a blur, everything was forgotten. Hermione didn't remember going to Blaise's room and hearing him say he loved her. She didn't remember stripping into only her thong. She didn't remember Theo in her mini-skirts and tank tops. Not one thing came to mind about last night.

As soon as she was ready for classes, she said goodbye to Daphne, and ran to the Gryffindor common room.

At first the fat lady wouldn't let her in because she didn't have the password, so she began to knock, and knock, and knock, until the door opened widely to a smiling Harry in his robes ready to go to the great hall.

They walked down together, hand in hand to eat breakfast. It was quiet in the great hall, only few people were there. Hermione and Harry sat together with Parvati and Neville.

"Love, are you not hungry?" Harry asked Hermione as he piled his plate.

"I'm so dizzy, I don't know if I can eat." Hermione replied.

"You drank last night. I knew it, its okay. We can go back to the common room after you eat something and I'll perform a hangover spell on you." Harry said, being the caring boyfriend he was.

Hermione put some food on her plate, finished it quickly, and waited for Harry to end. He finally finished and they ran back to the common room together.

Harry performed the hangover spell, and suddenly they realised how much time they had till classes started.

"You know, there are a few things I've been meaning to try." Hermione winked and Harry and pulled him by his neck tie, bringing him down on top of her. Ready for another great way to start the morning.

...Meanwhile in the Head's dorm

"God, I'm so drunk!" Theo practically screamed when he woke up.

"That's your fault, no one told you to drink last night." Blaise replied all ready to go for breakfast.

"Hey, you know you missed Hermione's strip, she didn't get fully naked though, only up to her thong." Theo told Blaise.

"Hmmm, maybe next time." Blaise said back.

Just then an owl flew into the window with a letter to Blaise.

_Blaise,  
I didn't know you felt for me that way.  
I really thought we had a future together.  
Maybe I don't want to see you next summer,  
__so keep your filthy dick away from me.  
Love forever,  
**Rebecca.**_

"I'll live." Blaise murmured to himself.

Theo took the letter from Blaise and read it aloud, "Ha, this chick seriously didn't get to know you huh? Must've been another one of those brainless girls that your mother picked out. Was she any good, I think I might give her a shot." Theo winked.

"Ohh, she was great, but she wasn't Hermione. She was brainless, completely idiotic if she thought I'd ever want to marry her." Blaise said calmly.

Both men laughed and went down to the great hall.

...Back at the common room

Hermione fixed her skirt so it looked extra neat, not like it was left on all night, or through a whole hour of rough sex. Harry was re-doing his tie, helping Hermione with her skirt when he was done.

"Dammit Harry, you ripped my knickers apart, what am I suppose to do? Prance back to the Head's dormitory and grab another pair?" Hermione whined. Harry loved ripping her under garments, he always kept them afterwards.

"You can just wear mine for now, or you can go without them." Harry said.

Hermione thought for a moment, "maybe I'll go without them, you're underwear fit terribly, and besides its easier access for later." Hermione said grinning seductively at Harry.

"I love the way you think, Hermione." And with that they were heading down to their next class.

Like all the other classes Hermione had, it was with Harry and Blaise.

Hermione and Harry took their usual seat with each other and began to get ready for class. Everyone started piling in, Hermione saw Blaise come in with Draco. She knew he wasn't close to Blaise, but the sight of them together made her dislike Blaise a little.

As Snape went on and on about something so droul to Hermione, Harry began to play with the hem of her shirt. He brought her skirt up a little more, running his hands against her inner thigh. Hermione grabbed his hand and directed it to her aching core. He rubbed at her nub for a short while, watching attentively. He stuck his middle finger inside of her and began to pump.

From across the room Blaise could see what they were doing. It was quite obvious. Hermione's eyes were closed, and her mouth would open slightly. Harry's arm was moving back and forth. Blaise knew then that this was another one of their sessions.

Hermione bit her lip as Harry thrust in two more fingers, she should've wore knickers, now everyone would see how wet the chair was. Harry stopped right before she was about to cum, making her want more at the same time glad that the seat wasn't too wet.

He brought his hand to his mouth and began to lick his fingers, Blaise envious of him.

Class ended quickly, Hermione and Harry going to the library for old times sake. Ginny was there with her boyfriend Dean. Hermione and Harry went to the back and browsed through the books.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, kissing her neck, loving how she felt in his arms.

"Hermione, you know I love you more than anyone in the whole world." Harry whispered in her ear.

She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and saying, "and you Harry know I love you more than anything in the whole world. I would never trade you for anything in this universe."

They kissed and walked out into the hallway, ready for their next class.

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**


	6. Blame it on Voldemort

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

Blaise was in the library, he heard it all, was there really no chance of them being together? It was time to put Theo's plan into action. (If you re-read my first chapter, Theo suggest that Blaise get Hermione's attention.)

Hermione stayed close to Harry, never wanting to let him go. Was everything she told him true? It used to be, before she met Blaise. She never really knew Blaise before, only through Theo. Since Hermione was a little girl she would always go to Theo's house it was her second home. Blaise was there too, but Hermione never remembered him, he was a blur from the past. Thinking about it, her and Blaise stopped talking when they were about 7 years old, both forgetting each other, until they came back to Hogwarts. Blaise only knew her as Theo's cousin, not really remembering their past.

Flashback... (They're only 6 years old here)

_Hermione, Theo and Blaise ran around the backyard, playing hide-and-seek. Blaise was it, Hermione hid behind the oak tree. Blaise found Hermione easily and grabbed her around her waist._

_"Got you, Mione, I win." Blaise said to her as he held her close. _

_"Fine, go hide, and I'll seek, but remember I'll always win." And with a giggle She was off to count by the house._

_Hermione didn't find Blaise so she quit and decided to look for Theo first. Theo wasn't creative with hiding spots, he was laying under a blanket. Of course it was obvious to Hermione, she was never stupid._

_"Theo, you lose, but do you know where Blaise is?" She asked him._

_"Yeah, I think hes in the shed, that's where he usually hides." She ran off to search for him, opening the door to the shed._

_She walked inside, and the door closed behind her. Blaise grabbed her again and whispered, "That took you long enough." She laughed and declared her victory._

_"Blaise, when we get older do you think we'll get married?" Hermione asked him in their silent sactum._

_"Of course Mione, I love you, you love me. We'll always be together." He replied, and they walked out to Theo._

_**Little did Blaise and Hermione know that they'd be split up because of their parents. Hermione never saw Blaise again, not until they were at Hogwarts, but every tiny memory of them taken away by her parents. She didn't remember declaring her love for him, or asking him to marry her one day. She would never remember it, and either would he. Their love was forbidden, blame it on Voldemort.**_

...end of Flashback

Blaise went to his next class when suddenly he heard his name being called. He turned around to see the lovely Victoria De Luca, the younger sister of Rebecca. She was actually much more prettier, and more talented in bed. She was a year younger than Blaise and went to Beauxbatons.

She ran up to him and kissed him, she missed him terribly and decided to visit, of course Rebecca didn't know, or Victoria would've been dead.

Blaise wrapped an arm around her waist, and turned her in the direction of the Heads Dormitory.

"Wow, Blaise, this is really nice, but I think your bedroom would be nicer." She winked and began to walk upstairs throwing her shirt behind her.

Blaise followed after, opening the door to see his little slut sprayed out on the bed.

"venire l'amore, e la mostrerò lei mai ha voluto," she whispered, which meant "come love, and I'll show you all you've ever wanted."

He knew it wasn't true, because all hes ever wanted was Hermione, but he knew that she'd be coming into the dorm soon, so he undressed himself, undressed her and began to seduce Victoria.

Hermione walked into the room, Harry in tow and immediately heard the screams and moans.

"Two can play at that game." She mumbled and pulled Harry into her room.

She removed her skirt, no knickers, and went over to Harry and began to unzip his pants. She pulled out his cock and brought it to her lips. She licked the head, teasing him a bit. Hermione licked her lips and began to fondle with his testicles. She took in his cock inch by inch, until almost all of it was inside her mouth. Whichever wasn't in her mouth she ran her hands over, hard. Harry was moaning pushing her head foward, making her take in the whole thing. It was big, she wanted to gag, but Harry suddenly pulled her up and pushed her against the wall. His eyes filled with lust as he dug into her. Hermione screamed at the top her lungs, all of Hogwarts probably heard. He went deeper, thrusting all of himself. Her nails went into his skin, it hurt, but he ignored it. She was screaming his name, begging for more.

Blaise could hear it, and so did Victoria. He tried to go in more, but she couldn't take it. She was tired. There was no competing with Harry and Hermione, they did this all the time.

Hermione's scream turned Blaise on. He always dreamed of him and Hermione. How it would be and how she would sound. The screaming stopped, but Harry was still thrusting, the lust still noticable. He came suddenly, and they fell to the floor.

"Merlin, Hermione, that was brilliant." Harry said as she started pulling her skirt back on.

Hermione giggled and replied, "maybe we can do it again some other time."

Harry pulled his pants up, tucked in his shirt and sat down on her bed. "Come here love, I have something to show you."

Hermione walked over to him, deciding not to sit on the bed, she knew that if she sat on the bed, their animal insticts would kick in.

"Hmmm, what is it?" She asked curious of what he had in his hands.

"A surprise, you open it, I bought it for your birthday over the summer. I know your birthday isn't till next month, but I thought I'd give it to you now. I'll just buy you something else later." Harry handed her the box and she opened it to see the most gorgeous diamond necklace shes ever seen. It was simple, like her and it described her perfectly. But the way it was made, it looked as if it cost a fortune. (the link will be on my page if you want to see it.)

"Here, let me put it on you." Harry said as he took the necklace out of the box.

Hermione moved her hair, and Harry placed the necklace where it belongs.

"I knew it was a beautiful necklace when I bought it, but seeing you wear it now, its hard to explain how beautiful it is." He kissed her neck.

"Thank you Harry, I love you." She kissed him, forgetting about the couple next door.

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**


	7. prostitute in my room!

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

"DAPHNEEE, I need to tell you something, hurry up!" Hermione whined as she sat in Daphne's room in the Slytherin Dormitory.

"What is it Hermione?!" Daphne asked impatiently.

"I think I'm falling for Blaise, I think I'm falling hard. I dont know when, it just happened. Don't ask if I still love Harry, because I love him more than anything in the world. When I'm with Blaise, its like I've known him forever. Like yesterday, when I heard him having sex with some girl he met over the summer, I got so mad, I rushed Harry up to bed just so Blaise could hear my screams. Daphne I need your help, please tell me what to do. Tell me everything will be okay. Tell me that Harry and I will last forever, and get married and have children. Just help me please. I don't know what to do. Tell me Blaise doesn't like me, that I'll just be one of his flings. I love Harry, but its like Blaise is cutting that up. Daphne, I don't want to hurt either of them." Hermione cried.

Daphne rushed over and hugged Hermione, wiping her tears.

"Mione, if I knew what you were going through I wouldn't have been such a bitch. Don't cry, it will be okay. I can tell you Blaise doesn't like you, because what I do know, is what is meant to be kept secret. I don't know if you and Harry will have children or get married, it's what you believe that will happen. Hermione, I really can't help you. I mean you are my best friend, always have been and always will be, but I can't tell you I know what you're going through, because I don't know what you are going through. Just breathe, everything will be okay. I'll be here with you, forever. Ignore Blaise, you'll live. Love Harry, and everything will go as you want." Daphne soothed her.

"Daphne, I love Harry, its just so hard." Hermione whispered.

"Thats what she said..." Daphne replied.

Hermione and Daphne burst out laughing. Thats how it was between the two, one minute they could be crying their heart out, the next laughing at something so childish, yet so funny.

Hermione wiped her final tear, hugged Daphne and whispered she was going back to her room.

_On her way back she thought about the first day her and Harry started dating._

_They were in the hospital, after saving Sirius and Buckbeak, He took her hand, led her outside and kissed her, fully on the lips._

_"Hermione Granger, I think I'm falling for you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked, hope in his voice._

_Hermione could tell this was no joke, Harry did like her, and to be honest she liked him. _

_"Harry, I like you too, of course I'll be your girlfriend." They kissed one more time before going back in to check on Ron._

_In Hermione's mind, it was the best day ever. Days went by, then weeks, then eventually months, then years. Hermione fell in love with Harry, locking her in that unbreakable bond._

When Hermione came in, the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. This girl had short brown hair, green eyes, she was about 2 inches shorter than Hermione and a body to die for. (picture on my profile.) Hermione could tell, this girl was just walking around in a lacy bra and matching thong. Blaise came down after looking at the girl then at Hermione. _This is not good_, Blaise thought.

"Hello, my name is Victoria, and you are?" The girl spoke, even her voice was perfect. She sounded as if she had a French accent or probably Italian. Compared to Blaise, she was really short, just like with Hermione.

"Umm, I'm Hermione. Blaise, may I have a word with you?" Hermione asked looking at Victoria one more time.

"Sure, will you excuse me gorgeous." He said to Victoria, kissing her hard on the lips and walking into the common room with Hermione.

"Why is there a prostitute in my common room?!" Hermione asked.

Blaise looked at Hermione, and said, "Why? Are you jealous its not you I'm sleeping with?"

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**

**HEY, sorry its so short, I promise to write more next time, my mom is telling me to get off!**


	8. Plotting seduction

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

"Ha, Blaise, keep wishing." Hermione replied, lying to herself, and Blaise.

"Come on Granger, admit it. You're jealous of Victoria cause she gets to sleep with a god like me, and you don't."

"Actually, I think I have a better god. Harry makes me scream more than you could ever make that tramp even moan. So wake up from cloud 9, Blaise. Even in your dreams that wouldn't be a reality." Hermione spat in his face.

She got up, greeted Victoria good bye, and went up to her chamber.

When she walked in Hedwig was on the bed, picking at Hermione's books. Hermione took the letter off his leg, and gave him a cracker.

_Dear Hermione,  
Yesterday was fantastic.  
When can we do it again.  
I miss you, come by to the common room tonight.  
Love,  
Harry._

Hermione got her books together, and headed down to the common room.

Blaise and Victoria were still there, only Victoria decided to put clothing on, to Hermione's satisfaction.

"Hermione, where do you think you're going?" Blaise asked.

"I'm going to the Gryffindor tower, and have never ending screaming sex with my boyfriend. And hopefully I'll knock out from how great it is!" Hermione practically screamed back.

When Hermione made it to the tower, she knocked on the door for a while.

Parvati was the one to open the portrait, excusing herself to the library. When Hermione walked in, there sat Harry and Ron playing a game of chess. Of course, Ron was winning, he always wins.

Harry and Ron had probably just gotten back from practice because they were still in their uniforms.

Harry looked up to see Hermione, stood from his seat and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, it was a long kiss. Ron coughed.

"You two should go get a room already." Ron said.

Hermione's eyes sparkled, "maybe we will." She said back.

Harry grabbed a hold of her hand, and dragged her to his room which he shared with Ron and Neville.

He put a silencing charm around the room, an anti-pregnancy spell on Hermione, and began to pull her closer to him.

He kissed at her neck, trailing it down to her v neck shirt. He played with her shorts, running his hands over her legs.

Hermione began to remove his gear, her hands exploring every part of his skin that was exposed.

"Damnit Hermione, you need to stop wearing so much clothing when you come here!" Harry said removing her top neatly. He wanted to rip it, but he knew that was after all her favorite shirt, and if he tore it there would be no sex for weeks.

"Would you prefer I walk across campus naked?" Hermione questioned.

"I think I love what you're wearing today, Mione." He complimented.

Hermione chuckled and began to unbutton his shirt and pull it over his head.

Back at the common room...

"Does your friend not like me?" Victoria asked me.

_Of course she doesn't like you Victoria_, he thought. Instead he said, "I never understand Hermione, but shes always moody."

"I need to tell you something important." Victoria whispered in her beautiful Italian accent.

Blaise looked at her saying, "go ahead."

"I'm trasfering to Hogwarts for my 7th year. I was put into Ravenclaw this morning. That means we can play together all the time." She said excitedly. This was an advantage to his plan to seduce Hermione.

"Yes, you go settled in with your house, and I'll pick you up later." Blaise replied.

She picked up her bags and walked out the portrait. Victoria must've forgotten something cause she came running back to Blaise. She wrapped her arms around him outside the portrait and kissed him with all the force in her.

Victoria let go, turned around, and continued her walk to the Ravenclaw tower.

Blaise closed the portrait and decided to give Theo a visit.

He walked into the dungeons, knowing his way around blind-folded. Blaise had no clue what the new password was so he knocked. A 1st year opened the door, a girl who looked just like Pansy. _Maybe its her sister_, Blaise thought to himself. She let him in, and he walked up the steps to Theo's room. They used to share it, but now that Blaise was Head he didn't need to stay in the tower anymore.

Blaise opened the door to see Theo and Daphne on the bed making out.

She lay on top of him, his hands on her arse.

Blaise made his presence noticed when he coughed.

Daphne immediately got up, fixing her shirt and skirt. Theo looked disappointedly at Blaise for the interruption.

"I think I'm gonna go." Daphne said and was about to rush out the door when Blaise put his arm out.

"I need to talk to both of you, stop trying to find a reason to leave." Blaise said to the two.

Theo and Daphne looked at each other, "Start talking." They said together.

"Well you two remember Victoria, Rebecca's sister? Yeah, she trasfered here. And she was in the dorm when Hermione came in. Hermione threw a fit about her being a prostitute. I think she might be jealous. Daphne, you probably know something, just tell me. I'm not stupid I know she runs to you if she has a problem. Ohhh, and I have the most devious plan to get Hermione..." Blaise said.

Theo raised his eyebrows at Daphne.

"Fine, Hermione likes you, but she loves Harry. She made that clear to me. Now tell me, O great one, how are you going to score my best friend?" Daphne, curious for the answer, asked.

"You my friend are the key to this project."

With a sinister smile, he sat on the bed and began to tell them his plot.

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**


	9. I hear wedding bells

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

"Damn Blaise, you'll have Hermione in your bed by Halloween," Theo said.

"Lets shake on it." Blaise responded.

"THERE WILL ABSOLUTELY BE NO SHAKING ON IF MY BESTFRIEND WILL SLEEP WITH A GIT LIKE YOU." Daphne yelled at both boys. Daphne's chest was heaving, as she breathed in then out.

"So, Theo, when can we put my plan into action?" Blaise questioned.

"Saturday night, Harry is going to be visiting Sirius that weekend, so we have enough time." Daphne chirped.

Theo and Blaise stared wide eyed at Daphne, she mumbled, "I could be devious if you two would just let me, for a while at least."

Both boys roared with laughter.

Daphne left, insulted.

"Blaise, dude, you already won her."

"Now, I just need to put it in action." Blaise replied.

_flashback..._

_"Higher Blaise, higher." Hermione giggled._

_Blaise pushed her more, "Herms, if I make it any higher you'll be flying."_

_"But I know you be there to catch me."_

_Blaise pulled the swing to a hult. _

_Theo came strolling down, holding Daphne by the hand._

_"Ew Theo, now you're gonna get germs!" Blaise teased._

_Daphne got on her tiptoes and kissed Theo on the cheek._

_All of the children laughed, and Hermione jumped off the swing._

_"Blaise, lets talk for a while." _

_Hermione grabbed Blaise, and they ran off, somewhere to be alone. Hermione let him go, and she ran. Blaise was always a faster runner, so he grabbed her, and they both fell to the ground._

_"Blaise, you have to promise!" Hermione begged._

_"Promise what?" Blaise asked._

_"You have to promise we'll last forever!" Hermione said._

_"Herms, I know we'll last forever, I don't need to promise."_

_Hermione punched him, "just promise!"_

_"Hermione Granger, I pinky swear I'll love you forever."_

_flashback over._

...back to Harry and Hermione

"Herms, I have to ask you something." Harry said after long hours of non-stop sex.

Hermione looked at Harry, deep in his eyes, "sure Harry, what is it?"

Harry got up from the bed, leaving Hermione under covers. He walked over to his trunk and dug deep, looking for something. Hermione watched as he pulled out a small pouch. Harry came back to the bedside, kissed her cheek and began to kneel.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I've loved you since the day I met you."

Harry looked up at her, seeing if it was all right to continue.

"So, I want me and you to last forever, I don't want to wait another day."

Hermione gasped.

"My beautiful Hermione, will you marry me?"

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**


	10. interesting weekend

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

"Harry, I..." Hermione stuttered.

Harry got up on his feet, came over to Hermione, and kissed her tears away.

"Love, I'll give you some time to decide for yourself, I just hope you say yes." Harry said.

"Thank you." She rested her head against his chest, her tears falling freely.

And that night, Hermione slept in Harry's arms.

Hermione dreamt that night, not of Blaise for once, but of her unbelievable summer.

_...flashback_

_Hermione sat on the blanket on the beach with Theo._

_"Hermione, when do you want to marry Harry?" Theo asked, humming the marching hymn._

_Hermione looked up from her book, "in the future." She said._

_"Very interesting, the near future, perhaps?" Theo questioned._

_Hermione closed her book shut, pulled off her towel, and stood up._

_"Theodore, I don't know if I will marry Harry. I would love to, he is my future. But I don't think I'll marry him soon, I mean we're only 18, for Merlins sake! So, when he proposes I'll let you know." Hermione answered, walking toward the waves._

_Theo got up from his seat, and followed after._

_"Hey, you remember my friend Blaise, don't you?" Theo said as they got into the water._

_"I'm sorry Theo, I can't remember him at all." Hermione replied. _

_"Okay, well I was just asking, you know." Theo told her._

_"By the way Hermione, your bikini looks nice." and Theo dived down._

_Hermione's bikini was nice, really something to look at. Her bikini was just a plain zebra print with pink strings. It really filled out in places it would have never filled out before. She followed after Theo, soaking in the beautiful salt water._

_"HERMIONE!" called a voice from the shore, she looked up and there stood Harry._

_She came out of the water, wet and glistening. She ran till she fell in Harry's arms._

_She tackled him into the sand, laughing as she got up. He pulled her back down, and she kissed him full on the lips._

_"HARRY JAMES POTTER, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SEND AN HOWL!" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around him._

_"Sorry love, I've been busy with the Order. I came as soon as I could to see you." He replied, giving her arse a quick sqeeze._

_She jumped, and punched him playfully._

_Theo watched as his cousin clung to Potter. Theo personally hated Harry. Because of Harry, Blaise was the most miserable person in the world. Because of Harry, Hermione would never love Blaise back. Because of Harry, Hermione wasn't a virgin._

_Theo walked out of the water, just as Hermione did. When they were put together, the two were like spects of perfection. Both extremely gorgeous. When Hermione and Theo would walk the streets of Muggle London, people would always compliment on how cute of a couple they were._

_"Hello Harry, nice seeing you here. By the way, how did you even know we were here?" Theo asked, his eyebrows raised._

_Hermione punched Theo, "Mind your own business!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around Harry._

_"This will be a very interesting weekend..." Theo said to himself and continued his walk down the beach._

* * *

I'M SO SORRY ITS NOT LONG, AND I KEPT YOU WAITING FOR IT.  
its my exam week, and high school aint no walk in the park.  
I'll try to write more, (:

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**


	11. Truth or Dare

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

, thats all Hermione could think about these days. There was a knock at the door, Hermione got up to retrieve it.

"MIONE!" Daphne said at the top of her lungs. She ran and wrapped her arms around her bestfriend. "I've missed you so much! We haven't seen each other in forever. I was getting worried!" Daphne continued.

"Daph, we have every single class together. I saw you this morning." Hermione tried to tell her.

Daphne paused, looked around, "Where's Blaise?"

"He's not here in the afternoon, hes off with Victoria." Hermione sneered her name.

"I'm sleeping over, if that is alright with you?" Daphne asked.

"So be it." Hermione replied.

They sat down, ate some food, and talked.

"HARRY DID WHAT?!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Shush, keep your voice down, someone might hear. He proposed, the other night. I don't know if I can say yes, now that I have these feelings for Blaise. I mean I've been in love with Harry for years, but now its not the same, you know?" Hermione explained to her.

Daphne remembered Blaise's plan and spoke up, "To clear your mind, when the boys get here, lets play a game of Truth or Dare."

"I'm not sure it would be bright to be with the boys while Harry is away, he trusts me." Hermione said back.

"Oh please, Hermione, he wouldn't know..." Daphne persuaded.

Hermione thought it over, "oh fine, we'll play, but no longer than an hour."

Daphne spinned the bottle, it landed on Hermione. The boys sat in the room, ready for the game they planned.

"Truth or Dare?" Daphne looked at Hermione.

"Dare!" Hermione exclaimed.

_Going as planned_, Blaise thought.

Daphne crawled over to Hermione, came to her ear, and whispered, "sleep with Blaise."

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**

**sorry, I know its short, and its been a while, I'll try to update more.**


	12. Plan B

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

"HELL NO!" Hermione shrieked.

Blaise looked over to Theo, then to Daphne.

Hermione jumped up to her feet, looked at all three of them, and said, "I love Harry, and I wouldnt cheat on him, espeically with _you_!"

She ran up the stairs and sat down. Oh how she missed Harry, she couldn't wait for him to get back.

She got up, changed into a black lingerie set, and laid down on her bed. Blaise was the least on her mind. _How could Daphne dare me to do something so stupid?_ She thought to herself.

Hermione closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.

...back in the common room

"I guess its up to plan B?" Theo said.

Blaise waved a hand at Theo, "do as you please." he said.

"Daphne, find Victoria, tell her the plan is now in action." Theo informed her.

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**

**sorry, I know its short, and its been a while, I'll try to update more.**


	13. The Lakehouse

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

Hermione laid in bed, tears in her eyes, thinking about Harry. He had proposed and she still hadn't answered.

She went downstairs and saw Theo sitting with Blaise.

"Theodore, could I speak to you quickly?" Hermione asked, not even glancing at Blaise.

Theo came up the stairs and looked at Hermione, he hugged her closely. "What is it, Mione? Why are you crying?"

"Theo, he proposed to me..." She whispered.

He took her into his arms and said, "Hermione, do what you want, love who you want. I'm sorry that was a stupid question that Daphne asked, but are you crying because of the question or new feelings?"

Hermione looked at him, whipped away a tear, "both."

"Aw, Mione, don't stress." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I just don't know what to do, Theo. I love Harry, with all my heart and soul, but Blaise, he's so new to me."

He took Hermione by the shoulders, looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Don't tell anyone, but I am going to take you to the lakehouse in a few minutes. Pack your things, and don't talk to anyone but me. We're gonna spend the week there, and I'll tell my dad to inform the school of our absence." He hugged her again and continued, "everything will be alright, Mione, I'm here."

.....at the lakehouse.....

"Thank you Theo for caring enough to do this for me." Hermione said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Theo sat down with Hermione, "You're my favorite cousin, I would do this for you any day."

The two went outside into the cool moonlight and sat out on the sand. They looked out at the water of their lake.

"No one will find us here." Theo said.

Hermione hugged herself, "No one at all."

"Hermione, do you think you'll say yes to Potter?" Theo asked when silence enveloped them.

"I've been thinking, I want to say yes, but that means I'm denying my feelings for Blaise. He doesn't like me, so I can say yes and be happy with Harry forever." She replied.

"Mione, Blaise loves you, more than anyone. He's loved you since the first day at Hogwarts. He's loved you even while you loved Potter, and he does till this very second. He thinks about you constantly, his love for you is undying. Don't say yes to Potter, it would kill Blaise." Theo stated.

She thought about her words for a second, "Theodore, there are two types of men in this world. There are the men who mean what they say, or The men who have no clue what they're saying. Harry is a man of his word, everytime he tells me he loves me, you see the love in his eyes. With Blaise, you say he loves me, but he goes and sleeps around with that prostitute, Victoria."

"Hermione, do what you want now. Everything is up to you. Would you like to be with Blaise, be with Blaise. If you want to marry Potter, marry Potter. I'm not trying to be a burden, but soon, you'll have to make up your mind."

She laid down in the sand and said, "Theo, I never want to decide. I want to stay on the lakehouse forever. I never want to leave. I don't want to answer Harry, or confront Blaise. I'm so confused!" She began to cry.

Theo got up, and went into the house. He came back out and wrapped a blanket around her. "Tonight you can sleep here, and I'll stay with you until you feel better again."

"Thank you, Theodore. I love you so much, you honestly are one of my best friends. And my favorite cousin." Theo grinned, and hugged her again.

"Everything will be okay, you'll be happy no matter which choice you choose, but just choose the right one."

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**

**sorry, I know its short, and its been a while, I'll try to update more.**


	14. Dreaming with a broken heart

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

Hermione walked around the kitchen, making breakfast the muggle way.

"What would you life for breakfast, Theo?" Hermione asked her cousin as he laid on the couch.

"Hermione, we have to leave tomorrow. We have to go back to Hogwarts. Have you made a decision?" Theo skipped right to the point.

Hermione stuttered for a moment, "I know, I wish I didn't have to do this." She sighed.

"It'll all be okay, start packing and lets head back before people begin to think that we're never coming back." Theo interjected.

Hermione smiled at that idea, but Theo knew exactly what she meant. "No, we're going, Mione, you can't run away from these boys forever. Just drop them both and find someone work it all."

The two got up and started packing for their travel back to Hogwarts.

...back at Hogwarts...

"Its only a kiss, Harry. Why are you being so dramatic about it?" Victoria asked with an accent so irresistible.

Harry looked at her with disgust and said, "Just stop, Victoria, I do not want anything to do with you."

As he was walking away, she grabbed his hand, pulled him in, and kissed him. His hands explored her, loving her lips on his. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Hermione would kill him if she saw this...

The flash took him out of the kiss. He turned to where he sensed the light, but no one was there.

He pushed her away, wiped his lips, and ran all the way back to the Gryffindor castle.

Blaise came out from the shadows kissed Victoria and whispered, "Tonight you'll get anything you want in my bedroom."

"I only want you," She walked away knowing that she just broke one of the most powerful relationships in Hogwarts, and she was happy.

...in the Head's common room...

"Hermione, tell me, what did you choose?" Theo asked when they got back.

She looked at him, really stared at him, "I'm marrying Harry."

Theo looked angry but he composed himself and said, "Well its your decision, but may I ask why you chose him and not Blaise?"

She sighed, "Blaise comes off to me as a player, I don't want to date him and have him cheat on me every so often."

"HE WOULDN'T HERMIONE! HES IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Theo exclaimed.

"Who loves her, apparently every male student in this school." Blaise announced his arrival.

Hermione looked at him, "I need to find Harry, I'm sure he was worried about me being gone so long without him."

Blaise smirked at Theo, "Actually, our little friend, Potter, has had other things on his mind lately."

Theo looked about ready to jump Blaise for going on with the plan while he was gone.

Blaise brought out the developed picture of Harry and Victoria. With its moving glory, you saw the kiss, and his hands roam her body.

A tear dropped down Hermione's face and she ran out the common room.

She ran through the hallways all the way to the Gryffindor tower. She knocked ferociously until someone opened the door, and lucky for her it was Harry who did.

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?!?!?!" Hermione screamed at him, her tears a pool at their feet.

Harry noticed the attention Hermione had drawn to them, "Honey, what are you talking about? Let's go outside."

"No, tell me right here, with all of these Gryffindor's as witnesses, Why. Did. You. Cheat. On. Me?" Hermione made the question clear as day.

Harry fidgeted but didn't answer the question.

"Just answer the damn question, Harry." Hermione said with not even one emotion flashing her face.

Harry looked at her, "Yes, I cheated. It was only a kiss. Nothing more, I promise, just settle down."

Hermione let a tear fall, "Don't lie to me, I knew you wanted it to be more than just that one kiss. I saw you roaming your hands over her body. I knew I couldn't trust you. I loved you and this is how you say it back?" She took off the engagement ring and threw it at him. "If you love Victoria so much, go fucking propose to her."

She ran to the dungeons, to the Slytherin castle. She knocked and asked to come in to see Daphne.

As soon as Daphne saw her, she knew something was wrong. Daphne took her in her arms and hugged her closely.

"What's wrong, honey?" Daphne whispered into her hair, comforting her best friend.

"He cheated on me, with that slut Blaise has been seeing." Hermione said through her tears.

Daphne knew the plan was on, but Hermione couldn't know that.

"Oh, Mione, don't cry, he was a jerk to do that to you, just forget him." Daphne tried to say.

"Daphne, tell me, how can I forget the guy I've been dating for nearing four years? The man who loved me even when I wasn't as fit as I am now? The man I gave my virginity to? The guy who was willing to marry me???" With the last sentence, Hermione broke into more tears.

(Hermione spent the whole night crying in Daphne's bed.)

"Oh, its late, I think I should head to my room." Hermione got up and wiped her eyes.

Daphne hugged Hermione one more time, "Everything will work out the way you want it to, Mione."

Hermione walked out the door, through the dungeon and to her common room. There sat Blaise and Theo where she had left them. Theo got up, hugged her and held her close.

"Mione, let me take you to your room." Theo suggested.

Without her even answering, he picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room.

"He...he...he...cheated...on...me..." Hermione tried to murmur, but it was hard to make her words coherent to her speech.

"Shush, just sleep. Dream well." Theo said and kissed her head and sang to her to sleep.

He began to sing:

_When you're dreaming with a broken heart,_  
_The waking up is the hardest part._  
_You roll out of bed and down on your knees,_  
_And for a moment you can hardly breathe._  
_Wondering was he really here?_  
_Is he standing in my room? No, he's not._  
_'Cause he's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._

She was fast asleep, the beautiful song her little story. Theo was going to leave her, but he saw how tearful she was and stayed with her through the night.

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**

**sorry, I know its short, and its been a while, I'll try to update more.**


	15. Little pink plus sign

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

"How are you, Hermione?" Blaise asked, walking into the room with a tray of breakfast.

Hermione pushed herself up in a sitting position, "Much better, thank you. Where is Theo? I need to thank him."

"Oh, he went out to sent things straight with Potter, you'll be safe with me now." He responded.

...Theo w/ Harry...

"I SHOULD NEVER SEE YOU NEAR HER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?" Theo said, not missing to include his obvious anger.

Harry looked at his feet in shame. "Give me a minute to speak, Theo." He paused and looked at Theo. "I've only ever loved Hermione in my whole lifetime. Kissing Victoria was never my idea, she pulled me. If the picture had only been taken a second before, Hermione would see that she pulled me. I can't see my future without Hermione, she was always my one and only. I can't do it anymore. Please let me speak to her one last time?"

Theo pinched that bridge of his nose, "Do as you please, but if she says no, its a definite NO!"

Harry was about to hug Theo, but realised how odd it'd seem, so politely thanked him, and walked away. He had a whole weekend to plan how to start the conversation with Hermione.

...Back to Blaise and Hermione...

"I feel so light headed lately." Hermione pointed out.

Blaise put his hand to her forehead, "Would you like me to get you anything special?"

"Um, maybe a pregnancy test?" She said.

Blaise looked confused, _Could she really be pregnant?_

"What did I miss?" Theo said walking in with a smile plastered on his face.

Blaise looked at Hermione, and it looked like she was saying _don't tell him anything._ Blaise guessed Hermione wanted to be the one to tell Theo when she was absolutely sure.

"Oh, nothing." Blaise said towards Theo. He got up and walked out of the room. Theo took Blaise's spot on the bed.

Theo sat closer to Hermione, closing the space.

"What's wrong, you have fear written all over your face."

Hermione sighed, might as well get it over with.

"I think I may be pregnant...with Harry's baby." Hermione said, no higher than a whisper.

Silence filled the room as Theo stared at his cousin.

"How can this be possible? You and Harry have to have been using protection!" Theo tried to exclaim.

Hermione shook her head, looked at her hands, and mumbled to herself.

Just then Blaise walked into the room holding the mortal contraption. He handed it over to Hermione and she stood up off the bed.

"Will you excuse me." Was all she said before she was inside the bathroom with the door shielding her from her only companions.

Her tears sprang slowly, and she slid to the floor. It seemed as if she had been there for hours. She got up off the floor, walked to the toilet and sat down. Soon she'd find out why her pains have been happening.

When she finished with that, she removed the stick from between her legs and looked.

What she saw was too blurry to focus on, for her tears covered it completely.

Right there on that mortal contraption was a little pink plus sign.

* * *

PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:

SHORT, SORRY! I HAVEN'T HAD THE TIME TO UPDATE, BUT SUMMER IS COMING. ;)


	16. Terrible turns

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

"Oh, what am I going to do Theo!" She began to cry.

First her boyfriend of four years was cheating on her, and now she's pregnant.

Theo hugged her, and kissed the top of her head. "It's all gonna be alright, Hermione, we'll make it through this."

"I need to tell him..." Hermione whispered, loud enough for Theo to hear her.

Theo hugged her closer, "Go, do it." Was all he said, as she got up off the bed, and scurried to the door.

Hermione walked through the corridors, not stopping once to see the sympathetic faces of the people she passed. She didn't care, all that mattered was seeing Harry and telling him.

She knocked on the painting for she didn't know the password.

Ronald was the one to open the door, he looked at Hermione's tear struck face.

"Can I-III spea-kk tooo Harrry?" She stuttered and shivered vigorously.

Ron opened the door wider letting her in. She went up the familiar stairs, and went straight to Harry's room.

He looked up at her when she walked into the room.

"Hermione! Oh, please forgive me! It was never my id-." He began to whine, before Hermione interrupted him.

"I think I may be pregnant." She said slowly so he would hear her.

...back to the common room...

"If she's pregnant how am I going to get her?" Blaise complained.

Theo sighed, he wasn't too fond of breaking his cousin's heart with Blaise. "She's decided to marry Harry."

"But that was before I brought the picture to her." Blaise snickered back.

Theo walked over to Blaise, put his hands on Blaise's shoulder, "And do you know what that picture did to her?"

"It made her hate Harry! What we wanted, right?" Blaise questioned his best friend.

Theo closed his eyes and began to speak again, "Not only that, it broke her heart. Now she's found out she's pregnant with his baby, don't you believe they'll get closer again?"

"I won't let her get close to him, she's mine now." Blaise stated with gritted teeth.

Theo began to shake Blaise, "Haven't you forgotten! You're dating Victoria! Your mother would kill you if she knew you were dating a Gryffindor."

Now it was time for Blaise to sigh. "I'm tired of this drama, hopefully the mortal contraption was wrong..."

Theo sat back in his seat and said more to himself, "So do I."

...Harry and Hermione...

"How?" Harry asked with fear in his eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Um, I don't know, we had sex?" She stated.

"Oh, I know that love! But how? I thought you were taking that pill. The muggle one?" He spoke.

"I am! But I didn't take it after that night." She began to cry again.

Harry took her in his arms, "Don't cry, love, we'll get through this together. I know you probably still hate me for what happened, but I love you, I never meant to cheat on you. Victoria planned it, I know she did. Please forgive me! You are my world, and you know I'd never hurt you on purpose. And you especially know I would never cheat on you, and definitely not with a slut like Victoria."

Hermione laughed lightly, kissed Harry on the lips, and put her forehead on his shoulder.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked.

She giggled loudly, "Of course, love."

They spent that night together wrapped in each other's arms, forgetting the world. Though they weren't asleep, there were too many things running through their heads.

Harry pulled out of Hermione's grasp, got up, and went to retrieve something from his trunk.

He got on one knee, and looked up at Hermione hopefully.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me, again?" He asked, a spark of hope flashing through his eyes.

She smiled down at him, "Yes, Harry James Potter, I do."

He got up, kissed her upon her lips, and placed the ring back where it belonged.

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**

**I know you guys probably all hate me for putting Harry and Hermione back together, but I'll try to update every day now. ;)**

**Oh, if you review in the next 48 hours I'll mention you in my story. I'll make you a character, so when you review put your name in parenthesis.**


	17. Reunion's make you weaker?

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

Hermione pranced in the next morning, walking in to see a worried looking Theodore, and a snoring Blaise.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN, HERMIONE JANE GRANGER?" Theo bellowed.

Hermione giggled, waking up Blaise from his peaceful rest. She flashed them her finger saying, "The wedding is back on!"

Blaise groaned and went back to sleep, however, Theo got up and hugged Hermione.

"Congratulations." He said, and kissed the top of her head.

She looked at him, "I think we should go back home this weekend, you know, to tell them about me being engaged and all."

"I think so too. Who are you bringing along?" Theo questioned.

Hermione thought from the top of her head, "Um, obviously Harry, and Daphne, Blaise as well?" She wasn't too sure if she should bring him, knowing now that he was incapably in love with her.

"Someone said my name, what are we doing?" Blaise yawned.

Hermione smiled at him and said, "Get your things packed, you're coming with us to my home. I'll speak to Professor Dumbledore so that we may be permitted out of class today."

Blaise shot up, "YES, A DAY AWAY FROM CLASSES!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and began to pack. She got all her essentials packed, mainly underwear a few dresses, shorts and tee's and her make up bag.

"Are you boy's done packing yet?" She asked as she peeked a head inside Blaise's room.

There stood Blaise with only a towel hung loosely around his hips. His glorious body out for everyone to see, while his hair clung to his face, capturing his god like features.

Hermione began to blush, "Um, sorry, I didn't mean to see your beautiful body, I mean body." Blushing twice as hard.

Blaise noticed her complication and took advantage of the opportunity.

"You know Hermione, I know my body is great, and just to let you know, I work this hard for you." He whispered huskily in her ear. She almost melted at his words but looked down at her hand. _I'm marrying Harry_, she thought over and over.

Hermione never looked up, but kept her eyes on the floor, "I'll just go." And she walked out of the room back into the hallway.

...Hermione's house...

"Oh. My. God." Were the first words to leave Daphne's mouth. It had been a while since she had last seen Hermione's cousins, but they had grown up and were so many more times sexy.

Hermione's elder cousin, Alex, came into view, winked at Daphne, and went back to what he was doing.

"Holy fuck, Hermione, when did they get so...hot?" Daphne stared with her mouth wide open. Blaise and Theo could only laugh at the foolish Slytherin.

Someone wrapped their arms around Hermione from the back and hugged her tight. She tried to look back and see who it was, but the arms only held tighter. When she was finally able to see she screamed at the top of her lungs.

This stopped Blaise and Theo's laughter immediately. "What's wrong, Mione?" Blaise asked really concerned.

She hugged the man back, and held him close, "I missed you so much, Jessie!" Jessie was their age, only he went to Dumstrang with Alex. Jessie and Alex were brothers, only Alex was a year older.

Before Hermione left for Hogwarts her and Jessie had been close. He knew she was coming back for a while, so he decided he'd surprise her and show up too.

When Hermione finally let go of Jessie, her three other cousin's came into view. Her favorite Sarah came first, she was 10 years old. Then came Kayla, who was 8, and she was holding the hand of Megan, who was only 18 months old. (A/N They're only this young because they haven't entered Hogwarts yet!)

Hermione took Megan from Kayla and kissed the top of her head.

"Aw, little Sarah, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you." Theo said to Sarah, patting her head.

Sarah gave a toothy grin to Theo, and walked away, heading to the parents to tell them that Hermione and Theo had finally arrived.

Harry came over and kissed Megan on the top of the head, you see, Megan was Hermione's little sister. While Kayla and Sarah were Theo's little sisters. Alex and Jessie were the sons of their Aunt Rose.

"Oh, Hermione, welcome home again! We missed you!" My mom came running out of the door with my dad trailing behind.

Hermione took Harry's hand in hers and hugged her mom awkwardly, still holding Harry's hand.

"Mum, I have great news," She gestured to her hand, "Harry finally popped the question, we're getting married!"

Her mother took her in for a hug, tears streaming down her eyes. Blaise glared at the couple from behind, standing next to Theo as he talked to the family.

While Daphne hadn't been seen since they arrived there, she off somewhere else. But lets keep the story on track.

"Oh, and mum, this is my friend Blaise." I said introducing him.

But he was being hugged by Theo's mom, since Theo and Blaise had been best friends since childhood.

"I know who he is honey." Hermione's mum had said, but realized her mistake as soon as it left her mouth.

Hermione gave her a questioning look, "how?"

"Oh, I'll tell you one day, dear, but for now, let's talk about this wedding." And with that the subject was ignored for the rest of the day.

...flashback...

_"I'm sorry about all of this, Honey, but I love you." Hermione's mum spoke before the spell was cast._

_Hermione looked up to her mom with a sad expression, "What's happening to me, mummy?"_

_"Nothing, it will all be over soon." Her mum said and kissed her one last time before Voldemort held up his wand._

_Every moment with Blaise, gone forever, and Hermione would never know it._

... flashback over...

At dinner, Hermione sat between Blaise and Harry. Bliase fingered her dress under the table as she continuously swatted it away.

"So, Hermione, when are you going to check the doctor?" Blaise asked.

Hermione glared at him when her parent's asked, "What for, sweetie?"

"Oh, I haven't been feeling well lately. Um, do any of you know where Daphne's disappeared to?" Hermione asked.

Everyone looked around, realizing Alex wasn't there either.

They soon heard the noises confirming exactly what Alex and Daphne could possibly be doing. Theo clenched his hands together, glaring at the air.

"I think I'm going to invite them to dinner," Theo said through gritted teeth, stood up, and walked away.

Hermione's mom realized how off track they had been, "Sweetheart, you can't be that sick, I'll just give you some of that muggle stuff, the asprin or something, it'll all go away!" Her mom tried to say, but Hermione remembered that if she was pregnant, how badly that'd effect the baby.

"MUM, I THINK I'M PREGNANT OKAY!" Hermione practically screamed, while breathing hard.

_What did I just say?_ Hermione thought as her whole family stared at her with wide eyes.

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**

**I know you guys probably all hate me for putting Harry and Hermione back together, but I'll try to update every day now. ;)**


	18. New Surprises

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

"Hermione, love, what did you just say?" My mum asked completely scared, hoping she heard wrong.

Hermione looked to Harry who nudged her lightly, "I might be pregnant, mum, I'm sorry."

Mrs. Granger got off her seat, and held her daughter close. She said the same thing everyone else had said when she told them about her being pregnant, "We'll get through this."

Hermione began to cry, and Harry held her.

"I have an appointment tomorrow, and I'll find out if I'm pregnant soon enough." She began to speak when her tears became dry.

(A/N Just so you all know, I put up a picture of MY Blaise on my profile, check it out.)

The rest of the dinner quiet, no one bringing up the new information. Soon later, Alex, Daphne and Theo joined the table and blended in with the silence perfectly. Eyes wandered onto Hermione, as she sat lazily between her two lovers.

When dinner finished, all the teens and childrens stalked off to their bedrooms. Only the 3 siblings were left in the kitchen.

(A/N These are the siblings, in case you were wondering! Jean Nott Granger, the mother of Hermione and Megan. Rose Nott, mother of Alex and Jessie. Charles Nott, father of Theo, Sarah, and Kayla.)

"They're all so grown up..." Rose spoke for the first time that night.

Jean and Charles looked to Rose amazed that she wasn't dazed by this whole situation.

Of the three Rose was the most calm, which was why she was still treated like a child. She never settled down, but learned to control her hormones, and began to date only the men she knew were right for her.

Jean was the uptight one. Every little problem got on her nerves which entertained her siblings.

Charles was the harshest. He had been working with Voldemort one point in the past, but pulled away when his sister, Jean, married Granger, a goody two shoes Gryffindor. (A/N I haven't thought of a name for Mr. Granger so he'll just be Mr. Granger.)

"Did you just miss dinner? HERMIONE MAY BE BLOODY PREGNANT!" Jean complained.

Rose slightly rolled her eyes, "Come on, Jean, it's not the end of the world. At least now she'll marry the father."

"It all depends on tomorrow, ladies." And with that Charles stalked off to his bedroom.

...NEXT DAY: Doctor's appointment...

"I'm proud to tell you that you are two months into the pregnancy!" Dr. Hayes spoke for what felt like the first time in years.

There was silence in the room.

"Oh thank you, Dr. Hayes!" A woman, in a red dress who sat in the other end of the doctor's office, exclaimed.

(A/N I bet you all thought it was Hermione.)

"MS. GRANGER! THE DOCTOR WILL SEE YOU NOW." The lady on the intercom had said.

Hermione rose from her seat, took Harry's hand and walked into the room waiting Dr. Hayes appearance.

"Hello Hermione, how are you?" Dr. Hayes had asked.

Harry was tired, and so was Hermione, it was a completely restless night.

"Doctor, I just want to know if I'm pregnant already." Hermione whined, desperate for the answer.

Dr. Hayes checked through his clipboard reading all of Hermione's information. He looked at her and Harry and how in love they were.

_They're too young for a child,_ he thought.

"Hermione, I can assure you what I'm about to tell you will surprise you." Dr. Haye said in a hushed but rushed tone.

Harry gripped Hermione's hand harder, he never wanted to let her go. A part of him felt like the only reason Hermione was going to marry him again was because of this baby. He wanted the baby, craved it, if it gave him the only girl he ever loved. Hermione was falling in love with Blaise, it was quite obvious the way she'd stare at him. He couldn't lose her, not now. Not when he wanted nothing but her, to be hers for all of eternity. But if everything comes out negative, she'll leave him again remembering just how he had cheated on her.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY, DOCTOR!" Hermione practically screamed at him.

He looked at her one last time before saying, "Hermione, you are not pregnant, probably just feeling a little sick."

(A/N I was reading back to my story and realized the last time Harry and Hermione had sex they put a pregnancy spell on Hermione...)

"It seems you guys counter acted on the test, apparently wizardry doesn't work against this mortal contraption." Dr. Hayes continued on. "But, I think it would be best if you rested for a while, and kept away from sex."

Hermione nodded her head, thanked the doctor and walked outside of the clinic.

_Now what am I possibly going to do with Harry and Blaise now that I'm not even pregnant. _Hermione thought one last time before apparating back to the house.

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**

**I know you guys probably all hate me for putting Harry and Hermione back together, but I'll try to update every day now. ;)**


	19. Tonight it begins

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

There was an awkward silence as Hermione and Harry flooed hime.

"Harry, love, I don't know how to tell you this..." Hermione began, afraid to meet the eyes of the boy she's loved for so long. _But that's the problem, he's still a boy, not a man. I need someone mature enough to be prepared for when we do have a family._ She thought.

"Hearing this news, Hermione, I know what you're going to say. This baby was the one thing that still held us together, now that it doesn't exist, we're drifting apart once again. It's obvious you have feelings for Blaise, and sometimes when you love someone you have to set them free." Hermione was at the verge of tears. Here she stood, ready to dump Harry, but he understood her.

Hermione removed the ring of her finger, placed it in Harry's hand as she closed her eyes. "One day, you'll find a girl worth this ring, Harry James Potter. I'm sorry I couldn't be that girl even after we've gone through. But remember, Harry, you'll still be my best friend, you and Ron both. It hurts me to do this to you, to fall in love while being in love with you. Everything we had meant something to me, and I know I won't forget you. A part of me feels like I'll regret this in the future, but the other part is telling me to go out there and win Blaise. I love you, Harry, so much, thank you." She kissed his cheek before exiting her chimney to tell her family the news.

Theo and Daphne descended the stairway, arguing, again.

"Why would you care if I was having sex with Alex? I am a grown woman, and I can have sex with whoever I want!" Daphne exclaimed.

"I just think it would be fair if you didn't sleep with my favorite male cousin in Hermione's house." Theo interjected.

"I think you're jealous." Daphne smirked looking at Theo.

Right as he was about to open his mouth, Hermione began to speak, "Um, Theo, darling, I think you're jealous too." She came into the room with the biggest, goofiest smile on her face, and came to stand by Daphne.

Daphne enveloped Hermione in a greeting hug, "How did it go? Are you pregnant? What are you naming the baby? Oh, how did Harry take it? Hermione, where's your ring?" Daphne questioned at a speed of one hundred words per minute.

"It went well, I'm not pregnant so I won't need to name a child. Harry took it very well, and the wedding is cancelled." Hermione replied, calmness seeking through.

"You're not marrying Potter?" Theo finally spoke.

"No, It wasn't fair to him. He needs someone who loves him, not someone who is completely unsure." Hermione explained to her cousin.

Daphne's eyes widened and she grabbed Hermione and Theos hand she ran up the stairs. She pushed them into the guest room, locked the door and put a silencing charm on it.

"Speak." She commanded to Hermione, knowing there was more to be said.

"I think I may, possibly be in love with Blaise..." Hermione began, but was cut off by Daphne, again.

Daphne shrieked, "Wonderful, I have the perfect plan to win his heart!" Theo sighed, and Daphne giggled.

Theo looked over to Daphne as she quietly sat in the room. "Well, when will you begin with this plan of yours?" Theo asked.

"Oh, right, yes. Well, we'll be leaving tonight, and Hermione will be back to staying in the room with Blaise. I have brought along one of my uniforms in case this occasion were to occur." She said loud enough for the cousins to hear.

"What will the uniform do? I mean Blaise sees the Slytherin girls where the uniform all the time." Theo said confusingly.

Daphne smiled at Hermione and Theo, but her eyes lingered on Theo, "See that's where you're wrong, Nott, it's not like the other uniforms. Au contraire, this one was specially made for Hermione." And she turned her head and winked at her friend.

"Show it then." Hermione spoke up.

Daphne turned around and began to dig through her trunk. She pulled out probably the skimpiest, sexiest, most revealing uniform ever possible. "This way, it'll hug every curve of your body, think about how he'd look if he saw you in this."

The skirt was short, too short for Hermione's liking, and green plaid. It was probably only enough material so that it covered her butt, but that's it. The shirt was quarter sleeves, a white button down blouse. A black vest, with the Slytherin logo on the left breast, went over the shirt, being able to push Hermione's breast up further. The green tie going down the valley of her breast, making the outfit more seductive.

The shoes were, to Hermione's discomfort, 5 inch platform heels, covering the toe, so she could wear it with knee length socks. All together, the outfit would make Blaise drool in a heartbeat.

"No way will I ever wear that, Daphne! I will not sink down to Victoria's level!" Hermione shrieked!

"Too bad, you're wearing it. I'll come by for a little bit tonight, fix your hair, do your make up." Daphne smiled, and turned her head back to Theo. "You my friend, you will spend time with Blaise in the common room, and make sure Victoria never enters, understood? I will come into the common room and instruct you to leave by saying 'Oh, Theo, we better get going before the prefects come around and start looking for us' and we leave together."

Hermione and Theo stared agaped at Daphne, "You really thought this out, didn't you?" Hermione asked amazed. _Daph doesn't even work this hard for homework, _Hermione thought, and laughed silently to herself.

"Nevermind that, go pack, get Harry's stuff, and tell Blaise we're going, an hour from now he'll be all yours." Daphne removed the silencing charm, opened the door, and pushed the outfit to Hermione. They all went along to pack, so they'd be out of the house in a few minutes.

Hermione stumbled into her room, and put the outfit neatly in her trunk. "Harry, get packing we're leaving, I'm just gonna say good-bye to my parents and we can go."

...Hermione talking to mother...

"Mum, I'm not pregnant, the wedding is over, and we're leaving now. I'll owl soon, I love you, bye." Hermione spoke quickly.

Hermione's mum hugged her and let her go back upstairs to finish packing.

...back upstairs...

"LETS GO GUYS!" Daphne screamed down the hall, bringing her stuff to the floo. Hermione showed up at her side instantaeously, Blaise soon after, followed by Theo and Harry.

They all took turns entering the flames, first with Harry who screamed "Gryffindor Common Room."

Theo went in next saying "Heads Common Room."

Followed by Blaise saying the same as Theo.

"Daphne, wait, don't leave yet!" Alex yelled down the room and into the place that held the fireplace. He took her into his arms and kissed her full on the lips. Hermione coughed reminding Daphne that she was still in the room. Alex and Daphne pulled apart, and Alex hugged Hermione awkwardly, waved good bye to Daphne and left the room.

Daphne stepped into the fireplace, said the words spoken by both Theo and Blaise, and waved goodbye to Hermione, even if she'd see them in a few more minutes.

"Heads Common Room." Hermione said being the last one, entering the common room, seeing Blaise, Theo, and Daphne waiting patiently for her.

Daphne pulled Hermione by the arm and they ran upstairs together. Daphne instructed Hermione to shower quickly, and she did so. As soon as Hermione was out of the shower, Daphne pulled her onto a chair and began to magically curl her hair. Daphne applied a little mascara onto Hermione, nice red lipstick. Hermione quickly put on the slutty costume, defining ever curve of her body.

Daphne ran out the door, said the words, to Theo, and heard the portal close.

_Come on Hermione, you fought Voldemort, you can take on Blaise Zabini, _she began thinking.

She walked down the steps slowly, her heels clinking against the wood. She appeared behind Blaise, and looked at him.

Hermione put on her most seductive face, "Proffesor Zabini, I believe it's time for my little scolding." It came out perfectly, not even shaky, it was as if she had spent months and months trying to find the perfect way to say this.

Blaise turned around, his mouth falling slightly. His pants grew tight around his throbbing erection. Hermione looked beautiful, even if she looked did have on the outfit of a hooker, she looked like a Slytherin Angel.

"Well, Ms. Granger, What kind of scolding would you like me to give you?" Blaise looked at her with lust in his eyes, but Hermione saw the hint of love in it.

Hermione came over sat over Blaise's lap, straddling him, and began to kiss him, down to his next, to his chest. She unbuttoned his first button, then the next. "Tonight, Professor Zabini, I want you only you. I broke up with Harry for all of this."As she kissed his now exposed chest. She took his hand, brought him up slowly, and dragged him up to her room for the night to begin.

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! The next chapter will be the sex scene, and Blaise and Hermione getting together. I love you guys. :)**


	20. Naughty little minx

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

**WARNING! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SEX SCENES, JUST SKIP THIS PART. THANK YOU.**

**OH, ASHLEY, YOU KNOW THIS ^^^^^ WAS FOR YOU. :)**

* * *

Hermione pushed Blaise onto the bed, watching him slyly as he looked up at her. \

"Forgive me, Professor Zabini, I've been quite the naughty girl as of late." Hermione said walking closer to the bed.

Blaise, once again, looked Hermione from head to toe. "In that case, come here Ms. Granger, you deserve a spanking."

Hermione took Blaise's outstretched hand, as he laid her across his lap. With this movement, Hermione's skirt rode up, exposing her green thong. Blaise chuckled, raised his hand up, and brought it down upon her cheeks. Hermione yelped in pain and pleasure, squirming ever so slightly on his pulsing erection.

The next slap came, Blaise spoke, "This is for being such a tease, Ms. Granger."

And so he went on, until both her cheeks were stark red, with his hand print shaped upon her right ass cheek.

Blaise hoisted Hermione up, looking at her in a sexy Slytherin uniform. He began to unbutton the blouse, taking in her slightly exposed chest. He brought her lower, so she was sitting on his lap, and began to kiss her. His kisses trailed down her body as she continued where she left of downstairs.

_Three buttons more_, she thought. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling every muscle in his toned body. Blaise was as far down as her, now kissing the top of Hermione's breast, the only part not covered by her green lacy bra.

When the vest and shirt were of, Hermione was only left in her bra and skirt, plus the socks and heels. Blaise's sculpted body pressed against hers as they kissed.

Hermione fondled with his belt buckle, taking her time, teasing him. She felt Blaise's hands go around her torso, as he quickly unsnapped her bra. Now her chest was fully exposed to Hermione, her chest much bigger than Victoria's.

Blaise took her left nipple into his mouth, while his fingers carressed her right breast. Hermione arched her back into Blaise's mouth, moaning loudly, to Blaise's liking.

Hermione removed the belt of her Italian lover, unbuttoning his expensive looking trousers. She raised herself of Blaise's lap, Blaise having no choice but to release her nipple. She pulled him up with her and in one stride, pulled his trousers and boxers down.

There Hermione stood looking at Blaise's glory, much bigger than Harry. _Tonight will be fun_, Hermione quietly thought to herself.

She pushed him onto the bed once again, straddling him, feeling him against her skimpy thong. Blaise flipped them over so he was on top, quickly removing the thong and throwing it somewhere in the room.

Hermione was left in her tie, skirt, socks and heels. Blaise held her hands abover her head, kissing from her abdominals up to her neck. He kissed her jaw, then cheek, but avoided her lips.

Blaise positioned himself at her entrance, pushing the head in slightly.

"What do you want from me, Ms. Granger?" He questioned, smirking beautifully at her.

She mumbled something incoherent to Blaise.

"What was that, I didn't quite catch it, say it louder, scream it, or I'll pull out." He said to her, wanting to hear her beg for what he was more than eager to give her.

"FUCK ME, BLAISE ZABINI!" She screamed, and he plunged himself into her watching her scream twice as loud.

Her face changed from pain to pleasure within seconds, and she continuously moaned his name.

He felt her walls clench around him, and he knew she was coming to her climax. He played with her clit, and bent his head down to suck on her nipple. But when her walls squeezed him, he bit her, and she exploded all over him. Sweat glistened their bodies as Blaise spilled his seed inside of her. He pulled out and they cuddled together on the bed.

"So, Hermione, does this mean that you're my girlfriend?" Blaise asked as he held Hermione in his arms.

To his dismay, she chuckled. "It depends, Blaise, am I better than Victoria?" With an eyebrow arched she squirmed against his form.

"Hm, let's do another round so I can find out." Blaise whispered huskily as he crawled over Hermione's lying body. She squirmed a little, and moved out of his lock.

"Or, I could deprive you of rounds for the next two weeks or so." She smirked at him as she walked to the bathroom stark naked.

Blaise watched her walk away with adoration in his eyes. Victoria was no where as good as Hermione, but he wasn't ready to admit that. Hermione's screaming over ruled Victoria's fake enthusiasm. That's just how much of a slut Victoria was, she had no more fun screaming.

When Hermione came out she was only wrapped in a tiny towel, that started at the valley of her breast, and ended at mid thigh. She looked at me and motioned that I follow her into the bathroom.

Hermione had started a bath while she was in here. She stood by the tub, dropped her towel and sat inside the bath.

"Why don't you join me, Mr. Zabini?" Hermione said, kicking one leg up into the air.

"No thank you, I'm good just watching." Blaise said back enjoying how her breast popped up slightly from the water.

"Suit yourself, you know you won't find any fun like this for the rest of the night."

Blaise scoffed, "Hermione, I could get fun anywhere I wanted."

"But none of those sluts could compete with me, admit it Blaise Zabini, I'm a sex goddess." She giggled and stepped out of the water wet and glistening walking over to Blaise who was in his boxers, his erection standing high and mighty.

She rubbed her chest against his, "Admit it, or you'll never see me naked with my permission again." She whispered huskily, wrapping her arms around his neck playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck.

"Yes, Hermione Jane Granger, you drive me insane! Sex with you is the most amazing thing I've felt in years. Victoria can't compare, her bed skills are worst that a mop, and I'm in love with you!" Blaise said taking her lips in his quickly, and began to suck.

He pushed her into the wall of the loo and began to push his boxers down his legs.

"Let Hogwarts know who is fucking you right now!" Blaise told her, forcing her legs apart and sending a hand down to enter her. She moaned lowly, enough for his ears to hear. He plunged in another finger, making her squirm for more.

"Scream, Hermione!" But she didn't, she just moaned quietly.

Blaise pulled his hands out her entrance, and began to rub at her clitoris. "Get in me, Blaise!" Hermione whined.

"You're an impatient minx, aren't you?" And with those words said he pushed himself fully into her. Hermione's moans turned into screams, then yells, which could be heard probably through out Hogwarts.

"BLAIIIIIIISE! HARRRRRRR-DEEEEEEEEER!" Hermione screamed.

Blaise began to suck on Hermione's neck leaving something that would not go unnoticed in the morning. He continued to rub her clit, forcing her to climax.

"Come with me Blaise." She said huskily before squirting onto his long shaft.

Blaise soon came inside her, pulling out and wrapping a towel around her. He brought her back into her bed, and snuggled against her.

"Thank you Blaise, tonight was amazing." Hermione said before closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

"Yes, it was Hermione, it was amazing." He smiled, kissed her cheek, and too fell asleep.

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! Wow, I can't believe I finally put them together, woohoo! I love you guys, keep reviewing, and I'm sorry if it's not as smutty as some of you would've wanted it, but whatever. I'm young, I still have so much to experience. XD**


	21. Fun and fright

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

"Mother, you need to give it back to them! They deserve to have it!" Theo argued with his mother, furious after finding out about Voldemort taking away Blaise and Hermione's memories.

"I'm sorry, Theodore, I have no clue what Voldemort possibly did with those memories. When Harry Potter defeated him, everything the Dark Lord stored in his brain was erased. Ask your father for these things, I was not involved in this at all." With that, Mrs. Nott walked away, heading out the door for tea with her fellow witches.

Theo walked the halls of his home, looking for the door marked as his father's office. When Theo came across the door, he knocked slightly.

"Come in." His father announced from the other side of the door. Theo walked in, taking the seat right across from his father.

"Father, I have come to you for the memories of Blaise M. Zabini and Hermione J. Granger." Theo proclaimed from a voice too mature for him.

Charles looked up from the stacks of papers in his hands. "I have those memories in my possession, but I can not give it to you, not at the moment."

Theo stood from his seat, furious his father would keep this kind of thing from two people he knew Theo cared about dearly.

"I will give it back to them when I know they deserve it. For now, please wait, Theodore, we'll get through this. I see Hermione is falling in love with Blaise, but we need to be 100% sure. Those memories they had were strong, and when the time comes it'll be their's again." Charles spoke wisely to his only son.

Theo nodded to his father, and left the office.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and though Theo could spend it shopping, but he chose to be home with his family once again. He missed his mother, and younger sisters, not so much his father. But when there was no more to do or say, Theo apparated back to Hogsmeade, ready to enjoy a day with his best mates and favorite cousin.

"You're so beautiful when you blush." Blaise stated as he pushed Hermione's curl behind her ear. Blaise felt a new presence wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"Well, hello Theo darling, pleasant seeing you here." Daphne purred, eye Theo's long sleeved striped shirt and jeans. It had become a thing with her, their love affair. But no one knew, and that's what made the chase more thrilling.

Hermione knew something was up between her two close friends, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Come on, beautiful, let's go and get you something sexy to wear for me." Blaise spoke quietly, grazing Hermione's ear with his teeth. Hermione giggled, and wrapped her small arms around Blaise's torso.

"What? I'm not sexy enough undressed that you need me to wear more clothes?" Hermione questioned, testing him. Blaise looked down at her slightly, pulled her closer and whispered, "No, I think you're sexy undressed, but it's more of a thrill when I run my hands over your body taking off each article of clothing as slowly as possible." He grinned.

"Whatever, let's go." Theo and Daphne said together while Blaise and Hermione laughed. They walked into a small store on the expensive side of Hogsmeade. Theo and Blaise untangled themselves from their girls and went to sit on the side. Hermione and Daphne scrummaged through dresses, going through long ones and short ones, pink ones and blue ones.

"Look at this one, Hermione, it's beautiful! GO TRY IT ON!" Daphne threw the dress at Hermione making her stumble backwards into nothing. Hermione grunted, walked into the changing room and looked at herself. The dress she had on was a silver and green. It came to just above her knee, making her legs look longer than usual. The bodice was tight but sexy and elegant, that was the silver of the dress. As soon as the bodice hit the waist it came down as a skirt, flowing freely in it's deep green.

The dress was perfect for Blaise, he'd be turned on immediately. "I'm buying it." Hermione exclaimed from within the dressing room. She took off the dress neatly, replaced it with her clothes, and walking out behind the curtain.

Hermione paid for the dress and went to find the boys. Blaise got up and kissed Hermione taking her bag from her so she wouldn't have to hold anything. "Blaise your birthday is coming up."

"I know, I hope you girls don't plan anything big. I just want a simple dinner with me 3 favorite people in this world." He said wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist.

"I was thinking maybe we could get dinner in muggle London. I know this amazing place my grand parents usually take me to everytime I go and see them, with is rarely often." Daphne spoke, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

The four smiled at each other, "Then it's settled, we have something to do for Blaise's birthday. And when we're done with dinner we can rent a hotel in muggle London, get excused from school and spend the next day doing muggle things!" Daphne continued.

"That's great, Daphne! Now we don't have to plan last minute. Make the reservations for the restaurant and I'll find a hotel." Hermione decided, leaving the boys out of the planning.

"What will we do?" Theo and Blaise asked, coincidentally at the same time.

"You, boys, will just be there, handsome and ready for a great night, understood?" Hermione strictly told them.

The boys chanted they're "Yes ma'am" and the day was set, with the four best friends heading back to Hogwarts after a successful day in Hogsmeade.

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**

**I know I haven't updated in so long, I was on vacation and my internet sucked everywhere I went. I finally finished typing this, and I'll try to update sooner. But remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. ;)**


	22. We've come to an end

**I dont own Harry Potter, and I believe all of this belongs to JK Rowling (:**

* * *

It was the day of Blaise's birthday. As planned the four friends packed and got ready for their evening in Muggle London.

"Hurry up, Blaise, I want to at least make it for our reservation. You'll love it, and when we get back to the hotel, you can open all your presents, saving Hermione for last. I mean, saving Hermione's for last." Daphne said winking at her clever words.

The group planned to get ready within the walls of Hogwarts, and when time to leave came they would head over to Muggle London where they'd eat their dinner.

"Let's go then, where's Hermione?" Blaise asked, looking around the room for his small but beautiful girlfriend. Almost as if she had heard him, she came down in the stairs in a beautiful green and silver dress with 4 inch stilettos. She didn't have any problem walking, and her hair was in small ringlets. Hermione smiled at Blaise and walked up to him, giving him a chaste kiss and taking his hand.

"Let's get going, I have informed Dumbledore of our planned events. Our reservations are at 7 o'clock, it's 6:45 right now. We can apparate there, I want my night to start already." Hermione said smiling softly to her beloved boyfriend. Blaise took her hand and they apparated to the alley outside the restaurant. As they walked in the hostess was eyeing Blaise up and down.

The hostess smiled flirtaciously at Blaise and began to ask, "For how many?" And just then Theo walked in with Daphne. _Isn't this my lucky night, two handsome lads with probably their sisters on their arm_, the hostess thought to herself. Blaise proved her wrong by wrapping a secure arm around Hermione, and Theo was kissing Daphne from her neck to her ear.

"Four, please." Hermione spoke, giggling slightly as Bliase's hand brushed past her breast.

The hostess looked angered but showed them to their seats. She had no shame, she just kept smiling at the boys, ignoring the girls.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The hostess asked.

"Butter beer and 3 Firewhiskey's" Theo said, looking at us to be sure.

The hostess looked at us silly, "sir, I've never heard of that before."

Hermione hit Theo on the chest and smiled at the hostess, "Sorry, can we get four waters please?"

When the hostess left Hermione turned to Theo and said "are you trying to blow our cover? You can't just go around insisting for Wizard drinks."

"What cover? We're Wizards in the muggle world." Theo replied as the hostess returned with the waters.

Blaise wrapped his arm around Hermione and turned to her, "Babe, we're gonna have a good night."

And from then on, Blaise and Hermione had many good nights.

* * *

**PLEASEE REVIEW, FOR ME (:**

**I know that's a terrible way to end it, but I got sooooooooo tired of writing. ): Sorry, I'll try to get an epilogue up, but I'm not making any promises.**


End file.
